Spiral Infinite
by Vipaka
Summary: Excitedly awaiting the crown princess of Crystal Tokyo's arrival to the world, an unexpected development sends everyone reeling. The ramifications of this surprise begin to ripple outwards in ways no one could have predicted, until the entire new Utopia of Crystal Tokyo is in peril.
1. Chapter 1

The crying of a baby echoed through the halls.

Serenity lay back, heaving for breath with sweat covering her every inch. She closed her eyes, overwhelmed with a sense of relief and joy that made tears begin to fall.

It had only been a year since the end of the great freeze, and now, surrounded on all sides by the crystalline walls of the Crystal Tokyo Palace with her loved ones all around, the first child of the crystal era was born.

Ami's mother was the acting physician for the birthing, one of the few survivors of the disaster that had nearly caused a planet-wide extinction event. Serenity opened her eyes too see the dark-haired woman wiping the fluids off the baby, smiling down at it.

"Congratulations," she said, wrapping the child in a blanket and handing it back to its mother. "Its a boy."

The tension in the air was immediate, backs stiffening and eyes widening. Serenity looked down at the baby boy in her arms, still too overjoyed to let the implications intrude on the moment. He had a tuft of silver hair on his head, her hair, the deep inky blue eyes of his father. She cradled him in her arms, cooing at him as he continued to wail his displeasure at this new world he'd been forced into.

Endymion placed his hand on Serenity's shoulder, bending down to kiss the infant's forehead. "He's perfect," he said, but Serenity heard the slight catch in his voice.

Rei was exchanging a glance with Ami that spoke volumes about what she thought of this development. Setsuna kept her face an expressionless mask, eyes unreadable. The sense of wrongness was palpable, a deep disquiet had settled over everyone present except the new mother.

No one voiced the obvious question hanging in the room like a guillotine.

Where was Chibi-Usa?

Without any intact facilities to perform imaging scans on the growing baby, Serenity and Endymion had been forced to wonder about the growing life. However, given their previous encounters with their future and only child, everyone had been prepared for a baby girl. The nursery was pink.

"The firstborn prince of Crystal Tokyo, Aido," Serenity said, rocking the baby as he began to quiet. She didn't seem the least bit perturbed by the change in plans, and continued to hold the baby to her chest. She gave a large yawn, exhaustion slamming into her as the baby also drifted towards sleep.

Haruka was torn over whether to spoil the moment with the many questions she could barely restrain herself from blurting out, but Michiru placed a hand on her arm and Haruka clamped her mouth shut.

Stepping outside the room, Makoto closed the door behind her before turning to face the others. Endymion stayed beside his sleeping wife and child, but everyone else had gathered outside the room in unspoken agreement that they needed a meeting.

A heavy pause passed between them, before all eyes turned to Setsuna.

"It is as it should be," she said, turning to walk away. Before she could take two steps, Haruka had caught her arm.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Haruka glared at the older senshi, confused beyond disbelief.

"Yes," Setsuna simply said, yanking her arm free of Haruka's grasp and continuing down the hall.

"Chibi-Usa never mentioned a sibling," Ami mused aloud, wringing her hands together with worry. "Does that mean something happens to this child before Chibi-Usa is born?"

"Don't talk like that," Minkao said, frowning. "He's just a baby, and he has us to protect him."

"I don't like this," Rei admitted, pacing back and forth to try and calm her nerves. "If Serenity was suppose to have multiple children, we would have met them when we traveled to the future."

"Maybe we did, and we just didn't know it?" Makoto said, shrugging. "Or maybe there was a reason we didn't see them, like the outer senshi. Protecting us from knowing too much about our futures or something."

"Its possible," Ami agreed. "The other children could have been elsewhere when we visited, or they might have been affected from the black moon's attack like we were, crystallized and frozen for their own protection."

"Only a female may harness the great powers of a planetary crystal," Luna said, tail twitching in anxiety. "It has been passed down mother to daughter for generation. He may be prince of Crystal Tokyo, but he will never inherit the legacy of the crown."

"Its too soon to be worrying about heirs and succession," Michiru said. "He's just a baby, and we know nothing about what comes next."

Another pregnant pause hung over the group.

"Setsuna knows something," Haruka huffed, folding her arms over her chest. "She knows who this child is and where he fits into our memories."

"She probably does, but that doesn't mean she can tell us," Michiru consoled, sliding her arm around Haruka's waist.

"She named him after love," Minako mused. "Whoever he is, we're going to show him exactly that," she said, determined. "Nothing but unconditional love, we'll leave all of our unfounded," she stressed the word for emphasis, "concerns right here right now."

"You're right," Rei said, feeling chastened. "Its premature to judge Aido or his future based on speculation."

Agreed, the group dispersed, but the sense of impending dread stayed around them like a dark cloud.

AN: Foreshadowing is foreshadowing. I don't think anyone has taken this angle on the SMverse before and I want to give a shoutout to Ami Vurbo for helping to develop this plot bunny out of our mutual SM obsession.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't something the senshi said, nor any action they took. It was the lack thereof, that was most telling.

The nursery stayed pink, although the bedding was changed to a lighter lavender. There were not enough surviving resources to waste on redecorating, and Serenity insisted that none more than necessary be wasted on herself and her family during the rebuilding of the city.

During Aido's first birthday party, Ami had excused herself prematurely during the festivities. She needed to help ease the burden of the populace as they rebuilt their medical facilities she said. But her absence was felt, both by those who attended and in her own heart, as a gnawing sense of guilt for her true reason for leaving.

She had been studying the medical records of Aido for the year since his birth, and she knew what the others didn't yet. Aido was completely devoid of power, he lacked even the healing abilities latent in both his parents. He was a normal human child, prone to illness and accident. He'd already given them several scares with his health, but he seemed to be improving now that he was growing larger.

When he began to take his first lessons, it was Rei who faltered next. Serenity had insisted that Aido spend time with his Auntie Rei while she worked to rebuild the Hikawa Jinja, which was still in ruins. Whether it was mother's intuition or just an excuse for the tired queen to rest while someone took over babysitting duty, Rei accepted the task.

At least, she did at first.

The sacred flame had survived the destruction of the temple and the great freeze of the planet, not as a physical fire but within Rei as the spirit of the flame endured. When she had transformed to release it back into the hearth, Rei had been taking care of Aido. Almost immediately after the flame burned again, she was struck with a vision. Darkness, seeping up through the temple floor, its source the baby who sat innocently at her feet. Rei didn't say a word about it to Serenity, afraid she might trigger a self-fulfilling prophecy if she did. But from that day forward, whenever it was her turn to babysit, she made it a point to have someone else around and to stay far away from the sacred fire.

Makoto was enchanted with the baby boy. She'd always wanted a large family herself, and she'd taken it upon herself to become his favorite Auntie until she could have her own children. Aido especially enjoyed her cooking, and Makoto was always happy to please, even if that meant most of her meals ended up dribbling down his chin or on the front of her apron as spitup. She was intent on spoiling him rotten, and based on his happy gurgling every time she was near, she was succeeding.

As he grew, however, Makoto noticed that the manners his parents were attempting to instill in him seemed to be beyond the boy. Maybe it was the distraction of rebuilding and leading a world that had been frozen for almost a thousand years, but his parents were not around often enough to notice the subtleties she began to see. He had begun rejecting her cooking, picky to a fault. Sometimes he would toss the plates across the room, other times he would simply refuse to eat. Makoto still loved him like her own child, but she worried as well, that a seed of something undesirable was growing in the toddler.

Minako was in direct competition with Makoto to become the young prince's favorite Aunt, doting on him every chance she got. While Minako had none of the motherliness that Makoto possessed, she did know how to have fun, and she made sure Aido experienced every moment to the fullest. Taking him on trips to the newly growing gardens, entertaining him with displays of light from her fingertips and dancing with the boy to music only they could hear, Minako was never satisfied unless Aido was grinning from ear to ear.

His health was precarious though, and during one trip to the gardens he managed to crawl into the central fountain. The chill from the water let him catch yet another cold, and he was stuck in bed for weeks while recovering. Minako felt terrible that she'd let it happen, but Aido did not seem phased by the incident. Upon their next trip to the gardens, Minako paid special care to make sure he had her full attention, which Aido seemed to relish in an almost entitled way. He began to expect her full attention at all times, but Minako didn't mind. A prince at heart, Minako thought to herself, the idea both amusing and unsettling. The thought stayed with her, in the back of her mind.

Haruka didn't outwardly show any distaste for the boy, but she and Michiru did keep their distance. They both had reservations about the implication of his existence they didn't want to voice. They showed up to the major parties, bringing presents and well-wishes, but true to their position, they remained separated from the group of younger girls. Asked about their decision to live outside the palace, the two would laugh off the concern, explaining they simply wished more privacy. But to Haruka, the distance was purposeful, so she could keep an eye on the prince without getting too close emotionally. In thoughts she didn't dare entertain, Haruka was still considering the possibility that Aido might perish prematurely. Michiru didn't share the thought, but for her the self-exile from the palace was for a different reason. Being gifted in second sight as Setsuna and Rei were as well, Michiru held reservations about the future of the infant. When she watched him, she was beginning to see traits that made panic flare within her. He was far too young for them to be a great impact on his life, she told herself. He'd outgrow them, surely.

Setsuna had taken up residence at the gates of time, awaiting the rebirth of Hotaru after her sacrifice during the last battle. She had not spoken with anyone but the queen since returning to her post, and only she and the monarch knew what those conversations entailed.

Aido was not neglected or isolated by any stretch, everyone cared and loved him even during his increasingly violent tantrum phase. Entering the terrible twos, he had become quite fussy, requiring constant supervision. No one minded, but they noticed it all the same. While no one said anything out loud, everyone was beginning to wonder what kind of a child he would grow up to be. With a now full head of silver hair, his eyes were beginning to lighten with exposure to the sun. He was an adorable, if spoilt, little prince of Crystal Tokyo, and he knew it.

AN: chapter of stuff. Why am I writing at 5am? Because I cannot sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ami caught Serenity as she left a meeting, falling into step beside her friend.

Serenity turned towards Ami, a pleased smile on her face at the surprise visit. "Ami," she didn't slow her pace, she had another meeting in just a few minutes she had to attend, but she did smile more. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to give you an update on Aido's progress," Ami said, giving a small smile back. "He's a brilliant boy, he's already begun to read a few short children's books."

"Must get it from his father," Serenity muttered good naturedly. Her smile did widen a bit at the news though, despite her words.

"He's also doing well in physical development, he hasn't been sick in almost three months," Ami said. "I think his penchant for contracting illness may have passed, or maybe its just that the crystal is slowly making so many diseases extinct."

"That's a relief," Serenity said, and from her tone her relief was obvious.

"There is something else though," Ami said, choosing her words carefully. "His development is rather rapid," she explained, "He's growing faster than I would have expected for someone with his genes."

Serenity's steps faltered, slowing a bit. "That's not a bad thing is it?"

"Well," Ami said, averting her eyes. "It depends on how you look at it."

Serenity came to a full stop, turning to face Ami her brows creased in worry. "Ami..." she said, eyes pleading. "He's alright isn't he?"

"He's alright," Ami reassured, putting her hand on Serenity's shoulder. "But he's human. More human than any of us are, even Mamoru."

"But we're human," Serenity argued, frowning.

"We were born human," Ami agreed. "But the magic in our bodies has made us a bit more than human, none of us age like humans anymore."

"So, we're not human," Serenity said, still frowning.

"Not anymore," Ami clarified. "But after years as senshi and the great freeze...we're different now. And Aido, he didn't inherit the same magic that we carry. He is growing at a normal human rate, and I can't find anything to indicate that this might change."

"He might manifest his powers at adolescence like us," Serenity said, resuming her walk. "Right?"

"Its possible," Ami said. "Based on the tests I've run on his physiology though, its unlikely he holds any of the latent powers the rest of us do. As far as science can show, he's completely human in every way."

To her surprise, Serenity smiled again. "Its a dream come true," she said to herself. "He'll get the life we always wanted. Life as a regular boy."

Ami nodded, quickening her steps to keep up with Serenity. She felt heavy with the burden of the bad news she had yet to deliver. "I wouldn't be too worried until he's past puberty. My only concern about it now is that of our extended longevity. Chibi-Usa experienced the same longevity as us, she claimed to be over 900 when she first visited us in the past. However, she also had magic."

Serenity nodded, seeming to hear the words but not process them fully. "He'll be fine," she said, continuing to walk down the hall towards her next appointment.

Realizing that she needed to be more blunt, Ami took a deep breath. "We could very likely outlive him," Ami said, waiting for the information to sink in.

"Right, we'll..." Serenity paused in her steps again, turning to face Ami directly again. "We'll..."

"We might," Ami hastened to add. "Its not a certainty."

Serenity's eyes were clouded though, deeply troubled. "With the Ginzuishou I could-"

"No, you could not," Ami interrupted. "The Ginzuishou can heal, protect, grant miracles even. It is already expunging illness from the very air we breathe just from its presence in the palace's walls. In a few years, sickness may be a thing of history. But you cannot use it for selfish purposes, the Ginzuishou follows your heart. You would be changing Aido's very nature, who he is. It would destroy you," she lowered her voice, "and possibly kill you."

Serenity's eyes were too shiny, and Ami moved to pull her into a hug. "It will be alright," Ami soothed, "We're building paradise remember? With the medical advances and everything else, he could live to be over two hundred."

Serenity hiccuped, pulling herself back together with the speed of many years of practice. She stepped away from Ami, head still hanging low. "I'd risk it," she admitted, words soft. "I'd risk it all for him."

Ami closed her eyes. "Don't let what I said hang over you. You were right to mention our manifestation into senshi at adolescence, he might be the same. And there is always the possibility that the Ginzuishou could be affecting Crystal Tokyo in ways that we don't realize yet, not just burning away harmful illnesses but extending the longevity of our magic to everyone in the city. Time will be the only way to know."

Serenity's eyes cleared, jaw set. Ami recognized the expression, Serenity had just decided on something, and she didn't know whether to be very worried or satisfied with how well the talk had gone. "Time will tell," Serenity said, walking away from Ami and farther down the hall.

AN: TY for the reviews, I enjoyed reading them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Time's got a lousy habit of keeping secrets," Serenity muttered, a hand brushing over her stomach. She knew it was ridiculous since she'd only discovered her new pregnancy, but it seemed as if she was already getting larger again.

"Are you being literal or figurative," Endymion asked, coming to sit beside his wife. He watched her motions, curious as she continued to brush a hand over her stomach.

"Setsuna's got some nerve!" Serenity huffed, falling back onto the pillows of their bed. "All I wanted to know was that Aido would be okay, that he wouldn't..." she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Hey now," Mamoru said, laying down beside his wife and pulling her into his arms. "Aido's doing much better now, he hasn't been sick in a long time."

Serenity brushed at her cheeks, wiping away a few stray tears. "Its not that," she confessed, leaning into Endymion for comfort. "I spoke with Ami earlier today. She said Aido is human, that we'll outlive him."

Mamoru frowned, his grip tightening almost inperceptively around his wife. "Is that such a horrible thing? That he will get to live as everyone else does?"

"I can't watch him...I can't watch my baby..." Serenity trailed off, eyes distant. New tears began to make trails down her cheeks.

"Everyone dies eventually, Usako," Endymion pulled Serenity closer, letting her lean into him as she began to cry. "Even we will, someday."

"Don't talk like that, dummy," Serenity said, punching her fist into his chest lightly. He smiled, letting her bury her face in his chest.

"Its true. Nothing lasts forever, even Crystal Tokyo may crumble into dust given enough time. But that's beside the point, Aido is getting stronger every day, and we don't know what the new average lifespan is after the great freeze. The citizens do appear to be aging, but it is slower than it was before. If the new average is anywhere near as long as we might be around, there is no reason to cry over such things." He used his thumb to wipe away the remaining tears.

Serenity sighed, pulled out of his arms and banging her fist down onto the bedding. "I just wish I knew he'd be okay! Why couldn't Setsuna just tell me."

Endymion let a wan smile curve his lips. "Something about a higher duty to protect even the one she is most loyal to, from herself?"

"She gave me some line something like that," Serenity huffed, leaning back on the bed. "Of all the days for Ami to tell me this," she muttered.

"I see nothing wrong with today," Endymion said, idly playing with his wife's long hair. It was spilling all over the bed, and he knew that if he didn't keep it in hand sooner or later someone would accidentally sit on it and pull it.

Serenity turned towards him, her eyes all blue. "I'm pregnant, Mamo-chan," she said, her hand unconsciously moving back towards her stomach. "We're going to have another baby."

Endymion's eyes widened before elation took hold. He pulled Serenity back into his embrace, an overwhelming urge to jump and dance filling him. "We're having another baby!" he whispered into her hair, overcome by emotion.

He felt Serenity nod her head against his neck. "How do you think Aido will take the news that he's getting a new brother or sister?"

Endymion smiled, ruffling her hair. "He'll be as excited as we are. We knew Chibi-Usa would come sooner or later, I guess she just decided sooner was better than later."

Serenity smiled, feeling better. "I wish they could fix those ultrasound machines," she mumbled, laying back on the pillows. "I want to see her as soon as I can."

"Now now," Endymion said, "Dr. Mizuno already explained that while the hospitals are being rebuilt their highest priority is the equipment that can save lives, not the equipment to tell overly eager mothers what gender their babies are."

"I know, I know," Serenity grumbled, grabbing another nearby pillow and covering her face with it.

"I'll tell you what though," Endymion said, prying the second pillow from her grip so he could see her face again. "There should be enough blankets and bedding this time to make a second nursery. And Aido can finally get a room with a decent wall-color."

Serenity pouted, glaring up at him. "Pink is a perfectly fine color for a nursery."

"Or a certain someone's bedroom, well into her teens," Endymion teased.

"I don't remember you ever complaining about it when you snuck in to see me," Serenity mocked back, raising an eyebrow.

"I had more important things to think about at the time, like your dad finding and murdering me."

Serenity smirked, rolling over to plant a kiss on her husband's lips. "He wouldn't have killed you," she paused. "He might have maimed you though."

"Such an improvement," Endymion muttered.

"I bet he'll be happy though to have his own room to decorate," Serenity mused.

"He'll love it," Endymion reassured, shifting so he could lean his head on top of Serenity's hair. "Now stop worrying so much," he ordered, tugging on one of the trademark odangos she still wore.

"Okay," Serenity agreed, snuggling closer. "It is silly of me to worry so much, isn't it." She paused in thought, then gave a gasp of surprise. "Oh my goodness, I'm turning into Luna!"

"Or your mother," Endymion agreed.

She swatted his arm in retaliation, rolling over until she had him pinned. "I'll make you regret that, mister!"

Endymion smirked up at her, pulling her down for another kiss. "I can't wait."

AN: I cannot write fluff. I just can't. Something in me requires that happy moments be earned. Appreciate this chapter for how difficult it was to squeeeeeeze out.


	5. Chapter 5

Aido took the news of his new sibling with little reaction. Minako was present as his parents told him about his soon to be new sibling, and he appeared for all intents uninterested until he heard mention of his own separate room. She couldn't help but let her lips quirk, children were so transparent in their feelings.

He probably didn't even realize that a new sibling would mean even less time with the already scant moments he got with his parents. Minako felt her smile dropping but then pressed her lips back together, determined to be twice the Aunt she'd been before for both children's sake.

Lately Rei had been seeing horrible visions in the fire, and Minako couldn't help but feel like this peace was only temporary. Something was still on the horizon, waiting to strike when they let their guard down. She clenched her fists, nothing would threaten this happiness they'd worked so hard for. It had taken them two lifetimes and a thousand years of slumber, there was no way she would let anything take what they'd fought for away.

The pregnancy flew by, a whirl of parties and get togethers. Serenity was use to the fussing of the other girls over her by now, and so this time, instead of stubbornly fighting them every time someone insisted she sit down and relax, she played it up for all it was worth.

All official meetings were cancelled for months, and Rei was ready to flambe the pregnant queen well before the due date. Endymion didn't mind catering to her every whim, but Rei's patience had much shorter limits.

"Pickled ginger with grapes?" Rei asked, disgusted at the thought of the combination.

"Maybe some mayonnaise too," Serenity nodded, licking her lips.

"You've lost your head if you think I'm bringing you that," Rei snapped, crossing her arms. "If two of those don't make you sick, three definitely will."

"But Rei..." Serenity whined, looking at the other girl with her best puppy eyes. "I'm going to be sick anyways...at least let me eat!"

"I liked you better when you asked for chocolate milkshakes and french fries," Rei muttered, turning to leave.

"Thank you!" Serenity called out after her, singsonging the words.

Luna chose the moment to make her presence known by hopping up onto the bed. "That did sound rather disgusting, Serenity."

Serenity chose to stick her tongue out at the cat instead of arguing.

Luna made herself a seat in Serenity's enlarged lap, looking up at her charge with eyes that still seemed to see right through her, even so many years later.

"You know, Aido has stopped pulling on Artemis' tail lately. I think he's outgrown his grabbing instinct," Serenity mused.

"Thank heavens for that," Luna said, genuinely relieved. "I thought it was only a matter of time before he created a new bald spot on one of us."

Serenity giggled, reaching out to pet the cat. Luna purred softly when she did, enjoying the simple pleasure.

"He sure is enjoying that new room of his," Serenity said idly. "Although I guess his fascination with rocks is a bit strange."

"Mamoru was much the same, if I remember correctly," Luna said, shifting to a more comfortable position. "Researching precious stones and obsessed with finding the Ginzuishou."

"Aido just likes shiny things," Serenity said, smiling as she continued to pet the cat. "The other day, he got away from Makoto while she was suppose to be watching him and burst into a meeting I had with the prime minister, brandishing a hunk of quartz he'd dug up in the garden. He was so proud of himself."

"I suppose the effort required to sneak away from Makoto was justifiably herculean. She loves that boy to pieces."

"He didn't mean anything by it," Serenity defended. "He just wanted his mommy. Makoto knows that too."

"Yes she does," Luna agreed. She looked up at Serenity, seeing for a moment a super-imposed image of the younger Usagi she had spent so many years training overlaid on the queen she was becoming. "You've grown so much," Luna mumbled, lowering her head back onto her paws.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that," Serenity said, a Cheshire smile creeping onto her face.

"I said you've gro- Oh you are incorrigible," Luna said, scrunching her nose.

"Be nice, I'm expecting," Serenity said, still stroking Luna's fur. "Now what was that you were saying about how mature and graceful and wonder-"

Luna rolled her eyes, ignoring the praise Serenity continued to list out. It was true, Usagi had grown from a ditzy crybaby into a beautiful woman, but she was still clumsy and immature at times. Luna wouldn't change her for anything though, and as she let herself drift off to sleep she wondered if ruling would change Serenity further.

Rei returned with the requested items, finding Luna curled up asleep on the growing mound of Serenity's midsection.

Placing the food down next to Serenity, Rei also laid out a few bars of chocolate. Serenity's eyes lit up, reaching for the chocolate before the food she'd asked for.

"I knew it," Rei said, smirking. "I knew you just wanted more chocolate."

"Don't tell Ami," Serenity begged, stuffing her face with the the treats. "She'll lecture me to death if she finds out I've been sneaking more chocolate than her recommended diet allows."

"I'm surprised she expects you to understand the meaning of the word 'diet'," Rei needled, popping a small piece of chocolate into her own mouth.

"Oooooh you're so mean, Rei!" Serenity flicked a grape at the taller girl. Rei dodged the throw and then plucked the grape off the sheets, tossing it into the waste bin beside the bed.

"Listen, I'll be right outside if you need anything else," Rei said, standing to leave. "Endymion will be back as soon as he's finished up with his meeting."

"I don't think there is any need to worry," Serenity said, leaning back further into the pillows she was cocooned in. "All this anti-crystal sentiment will disappear when the people realize that the crystal is curing diseases and protecting them."

"Yea," Rei half-heartedly agreed. Unlike Serenity, she didn't have such faith in humanity. The recent increase in dissent among the people of Crystal Tokyo was troubling. A large faction thought that the great freeze had been a punishment inflicted upon them, instead of a last resort to save them. They saw the Ginzuishou and the crystal palace as a threat to their humanity, felt that it was altering the world and themselves against their will. To a degree, they were right.

But who would wish sickness and death upon the few survivors of the devastation that had befallen the old world? The crystal was protecting those who still lived, and healing was just its nature. It wasn't as if the crystal was feeding on their souls.

Rei paused, what was the crystal drawing on for its continued energy expenditure? Without Serenity using it, who was guiding the crystal and if no one was, how was it controlling its actions?

Serenity pulled her out of her musings. "Who is watching Aido tonight?" she asked.

"Minako," Rei answered, moving to close the blinds to the bedroom where the reddish sunset was still peeking through. "We're all shuffling babysitting duty so your highness can keep off her feet."

Serenity pouted but accepted the truth in the words without argument. "I wish I had more energy," she yawned, suddenly hit by a wave of fatigue. "I think its nap time for me," she admitted, pulling the blankets a little higher without disturbing Luna.

Rei closed the door as she exited the bed chambers, noticing Endymion coming towards her as she did. "She's asleep," she whispered, gesturing to the door behind her.

"Okay," he said, sweeping past her and into the darkened room.

Rei rubbed her head, nursing a growing migraine. She hadn't had any visions in a few days, but the ones she had last week had not been pretty. A great darkness spreading over the city, and rising up like a living shadow to consume the land. She'd seen blood, and pain, and Serenity sobbing on the marble palace floor.

She felt a wrenching of guilt in her stomach when she remembered the discussion from a few years prior about Aido's potentially inevitable demise. Shaking herself, she willed the thought away. It was pointless to dwell on what ifs.

Besides, she couldn't bring herself to believe that Setsuna would let such a thing come to pass. It flew in the face of the peace they'd established, it would be much too devastating for Serenity to bear.

Convinced by her trust in Setsuna, Rei stayed outside the bedroom door on guard duty. Anyone or anything foolish enough to try to harm Serenity would have to go through her.

AN: I find myself floundering for a purpose in some of these scenes. I suppose it will be more suspenseful that way.


	6. Chapter 6

It was taking months to catalog all of the astronomical changes that had occurred since the great freeze. One thousand years had changed the planetary landscape quite a bit, but Ami and Endymion had both been working on documenting the changes while reconstruction finished up.

"Look at these readings," Ami said, leaning back so that Endymion could see the glowing screen in front of her.

"What is that?" Endymion asked, rolling his chair forward to see the monitor more clearly.

"Some sort of dense object, let me zoom in." Ami pressed a few buttons on the central control panel, watching as the shape on the screen became larger and more defined.

"Is it an asteroid?" Endymion wondered aloud, more confused as the object continued to grow.

"Based on its relative diameter, I'd say its almost as large as Pluto, just outside our solar system," Ami said. "Its temperature that far from the sun is below -350 Celsius. Its large enough to have its own gravity, that's what is pulling the surrounding particles from the asteroid belt closer to it."

"Will it continue to grow larger?"

"Over time, as long as it stays within the asteroid belt."

"It will eventually reach the mass of a planet then," Endymion said, leaning back in thought.

"Over a few million years, yes. Right now it could only be considered a drawf planet."

"When new planets are born, at what point is a senshi born to protect them?" he asked.

"It was never like that. Senshi are born from the cauldron, along with all living things. The birth of a star, a planet or an entire galaxy didn't effect when it happened, only the cauldron did, and it seemed to have no set pattern for the distribution of new life."

"So this new planet could have a senshi already, or might not have one until it reaches the size of a full planet," Endymion summarized.

"Precisely. The great freeze seems to have given it time to accumulate fragments and create a sizable mass, but whether or not it ever receives a guardian will depend on the cauldron," Ami explained.

"Keep it under satellite imaging," Endymion instructed, rising to leave.

"Why? It could a hundred million years before it reaches sufficient size to be considered a planet."

"I have a bad feeling about it," Endymion said, walking out the door.

Ami knew better than to trust gut instinct over scientific fact, but she had also witnesses the power of intuition and spirit through battling beside Rei. Pressing a button to keep the new dwarf planet under observation, she rubbed her eyes.

Maybe she was just tired from being overworked, but the curve of the asteroid particles as they joined with the planet's gravity almost made it look like a black hole, sucking in its surroundings. She smiled to herself, she must be exhausted to continue having flights of fancy like that.

She hadn't told Serenity, but after the surprise of Aido's gender, she'd spent a few weeks programming in new functions for her Mercury mini-computer. The device was now capable of performing the exact type of imaging scan Serenity had been pouting about not having access to for months now.

She leaned back in her chair, moving her hands up to rub her temples. She hadn't told Serenity about this new feature, and after performing a remote scan, she didn't think she could.

Chibi-Usa was not growing inside her mother yet, Serenity was pregnant with another baby boy.

AN: Brownie points to those that can see where this is heading. Short but necessary chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Minako sat outside with Aido as another agonized yell came muffled through the door beside them.

"Is she awight?" Aido asked, clinging to Minako's hand.

Minako smiled, Aido still had trouble pronouncing some sounds. His parents wanted him nearby since they knew how vulnerable they were while Serenity was occupied, and so Minako had agreed to stay with him next door until Serenity's labor ended. "Your mommy is just giving your sibling life," Minako explained, pulling the small boy closer. "It hurts her a bit, but she will be fine once the baby is born."

Aido looked up at her, his dark eyes pools of worry and his bottom lip trembling.

"Hey now, you know your mommy is strong right?" Aido bobbed his head. "Well she's the strongest person there is," Minako said, brushing down his silver hair. "She has a special crystal that will protect her, no matter what."

"A cwystal?" Aido asked, perking up at the information.

"Yes, a magical crystal that can heal her and protect her from anything," Minako smiled, shifting to storyteller mode.

"I like cwystals," Aido said, distracted for a moment as another scream pierced the air. "Why won't mommy's cwystal pwotect hew now?"

"Your mommy's crystal is very powerful, but what's happening right now is natural. Once your new baby brother or sister is born, the crystal will heal your mommy's owies. And her crystal will always protect you and your brother or sister," she tapped his nose, smiling as he scrunched it up in response, "no matter what."

"Pwomise?" he asked, pouting out his lower lip in an mirror imitation of his mother.

"Promise," Minako agreed, nodding her head. "You and your mommy will always be safe as long as the crystal is with us."

Aido buried his face into her lap as another muffled yell erupted from the nearby room. Following it however, a baby began to wail.

"Sounds like its time to meet your new baby brother or sister," Minako said, pulling Aido up with her. She made a sound as she carried him, shifting her shoulders. "You're getting heavy mister."

Entering the room, Endymion was rocking a baby cocooned in a small blanket, with Serenity on the bed looking exhausted.

Aido chewed on his lip, another habit he'd picked up from his mother. "Can I see the baby?"

Endymion knelt down, showing the baby to Aido. Aido looked down at the baby, who was the spitting image of his father. Reaching out his hand, his mouth opened as the baby curled its tiny hand around his finger.

"Meet Daichi, your new brother," Endymion said, a melted smile spreading over his face as he watched his two sons interact for the first time. Daichi was quieter than Aido had been, he'd stopped crying already and was staring up at his brother with watery sapphire eyes while Aido stared back down at him equally enraptured.

"He's tiny," Aido said, tilting his head as he studied the baby.

"He will grow bigger, just like you," Endymion said. "But you'll have to protect him until he grows up, as his big brother."

Aido's lips pushed sideways as he thought about it. "I will pwotect him," he agreed, "Just like the crystal that pwotects mommy."

Endymion glanced at Minako, who shrugged and mouthed an 'oops'.

Serenity made a small sound and Endymion lifted Daichi back up to place him in his wife's arms.

"Will he play with me?" Aido asked. He moved to the side of the bed, small hands fisted on the frame to try and peer up at his new brother.

"Of course he will," Serenity said, her voice still weak and soft. "But not until he's a little bigger."

Aido nodded, accepting the statement.

Endymion reached down to scoop Aido up, sitting him down beside his mother while she held the newborn.

Aido reached out again, giving a pleased smile when Daichi reached for his hand again.

Serenity was nodding in and out, eyes drooping from fatigue. Her last thought as she drifted off was how lucky she was to have such a wonderful family.

Endymion was enjoying the picture of his sleeping wife and children before Daichi began to cry again. Taking the baby out of his wife's arms, he bounced him gently to soothe him.

"This is proof she can sleep through anything," Rei commented, glancing at Serenity.

Endymion smiled, Daichi was already beginning to quiet again. "Not like we'll be getting much sleep in the near future, let her rest," he said.

"My turn!" Makoto said, reaching out to hold the baby, overly eager. Mamoru transferred the baby over, sitting down to rest as well while Makoto took over cooing and rocking the infant.

Aido had taken a chair in the room as well, swinging his feet as he watched his new brother be passed around the room until everyone got a chance to hold him. Tentatively, he looked up at Endymion. "Can I hold him?"

Endymion thought it over for a moment, nodding his assent. "As long as you are careful with him. Make sure you keep a hand under his head," he said, taking Daichi from Michiru who was currently holding him. "And he's heavier than he looks, so you'll have to be strong."

Aido nodded, wonderment taking over his expression as Mamoru placed the baby in his arms. He made sure to keep one hand below his brother's head, and his father was right, Daichi was heavy. Still, he held the baby tight, just staring down at his tiny brother.

"I like him," he said at last, giving Endymion an excited smile.

"He will like you too," Endymion said, charmed by the picture the two made. Daichi was gurgling softly as he slept. After all these years, he would finally have the big family he'd always wanted as an orphan. He felt his eyes misting at the sensation.

"Chibi-Usa sure is taking her time," Haruka mumbled, eying the new baby.

"How many children do you think she'll have?" Michiru wondered aloud, keeping her voice quiet so only Haruka would hear.

"If you'd asked me a few years ago, I would have said one," Haruka replied. "Now I just don't know."

"They're beautiful though, aren't they?" Michiru commented, smiling as she watched Aido holding Daichi.

Haruka nodded, still hesitant to become emotionally attached to either child.

In her gut, a hollow feeling told her that neither child would be around for long.

AN: Hating that the last chapter was a giveaway, but brownie points all around regardless. :) But I never intended to set it up as simple and cleanly as some people assumed though. Not going to get into the male/female senshi/crystal debate, its all in canon.


	8. Chapter 8

The shaking of an earthquake rattled the palace, pictures clattering to the floor as the first of the explosions went off.

It was already past midnight, and the haze from a recent store was blotting out any light the moon might have provided.

Rei jolted out of her light doze, standing from the rocking chair she'd been sleeping in. Glancing over at the crib, she saw that Daichi was still asleep in his crib. Taking in the situation in a matter of seconds, she made a decision and pulled out her henshin wand, transforming in a blaze of fire.

Running from the room, she caught a flicker of green out of the corner of her eyes. Sprinting to catch up with the taller senshi, Sailor Mars fell into step beside her as they both ran towards the distant sound of screaming.

"What's happening?" Mars rubbed a hand over he eyes to clear any grit from sleep.

"Don't know yet," Jupiter said, knuckles already beginning to crackle with gathered energy.

Up ahead, the voices were louder, and Sailor Mars could feel the animosity coming from the surroundings like a shadow hugging the area. Pulling out a spiritual charm, she chanted a prayer while infusing it with energy before throwing it forward. It stuck to the wall, small crackles of her energy sputtering out of the sides as the charm tried to repel the negative energy.

Jupiter ran forward, coming to a halt beside Mercury who was kneeling on the ground helping a wounded civilian. The blast had blown away both of his left limbs.

"What's going on? Where is Serenity?" Jupiter demanded, scanning the area. Mars had beads of sweat beginning to run down her brow as she attempted to quell the fire that was making its way towards the palace gardens.

"An explosion went off, everyone in this wing of the palace is either dead or injured," Mercury said as she tied off a bandage on the man's upper arm. "Anticrystallists were seen fleeing the area."

"By who?" Venus asked, dropping down into the area from a roof ledge.

"Me," Artemis said, stepping forward. "I was sleeping up there," he tilted his head toward a rafter on the torn apart roof, "when the first bomb went off."

"Terrorists," Venus muttered, clenching her fists. "How dare they do this when we were only just trying to help!"

"Not now," Mercury snapped, moving forward to take the pulse on another casualty of the blast. "Help these people to the infirmary as quickly as possible."

"Where is Serenity?" Jupiter ground out, the lightning around her visible to the naked eye.

"She's still asleep," Venus said, shaking her head. "Endymion woke up when the explosion went off but Serenity slept right through it. I told him to stay and protect her while I came here." She bent down to help an injured woman to her feet. "This is horrible," she said, looking around at all of the prone bodies still on the ground.

"They hit the guest wing. It could have been far worse if they'd attacked the infirmary or the royal quarters."

Venus paused, something clicking into place. She turned towards the others, moving the woman she'd been helping to stand to a seated position on a piece of rubble. "Who was protecting the boys tonight?"

Mars turned towards Venus, her expression of confusion gradually shifting to horror as she realized the implication. Before she could utter a word, Venus was already bounding down the halls, running faster than she ever had in her life.

Kicking down the door to the nursery, she lunged towards the crib. Inside, there was nothing but empty blankets. Not wasting a moment, she ran for room next door, throwing open the door only to see another empty bed.

"Oh no," she felt her breathing begin to falter, the room spinning dizzily. "They've taken them." She slid down to the floor, clutching at the door frame for support. Banging her head against the door, she let out a feral shout, cursing her stupidity.

The explosion had been a distraction, to lure them away from protecting those who were the most important to the tenuous peace-the royal family. Serenity was still safe in bed if Endymion was with her, but they'd been blind to leave the children unguarded. And now they were gone.

She felt hot wetness begin to cover her cheeks. If she'd only realized it sooner, reacted faster, the boys might still be safe. She punched at the door, angry at herself and angrier at Mars for not staying with them to protect them.

A small voice in her head told her that she would have reacted the same way, but she ignored it. The anticrystallist's diversion had worked, and now they had both the crown prince and his brother.

She closed her eyes, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

What was she going to tell Serenity?

AN: This chapter should be illuminating for where things are headed. If it isn't, then enjoy the ride!


	9. Chapter 9

Aido huddled closer to Daichi, arms wrapped around his legs. He sniffled, burying his head into his knees.

"There there," the strange woman soothed him, stroking his hair. "You're safe now," she said.

"I want mommy!" Aido mumbled, fat tears rolling down his face.

"The witch queen made you think she was your mommy, but your true family is here." The woman brushed the bangs out of Aido's eyes. "You'll understand in time."

Aido let out another loud sob, which awoke Daichi who began to cry quietly. When the woman reached forward to pick the baby up, Aido smacked her arm away. "He's MY bwother!" he shouted, red in the face. "Leave him alone!"

Retreating, the woman watched with a calculated gaze as Aido heaved to lift Daichi and begin to rock him. "I'll be back soon," she said, standing up and heading for the door. "I'll bring something to eat with me when I come back."

Closing the door behind her, Jade leaned against it, blowing out a frustrated sigh.

"How goes the re-education?" asked the guardsman at the door.

"Not as well as I had hoped," Jade admitted, tapping her foot as she mentally weighed her options. "The crown prince seems most determined to see his mother again. I think if we're not careful, he could become a problem."

"He's as smart as they say, then," the guard said.

"Probably not, but he is stubborn." Jade sighed. "I just wish he could understand that we did this for him, to save him from a worse fate."

"He's a bit too young to understand all that, don't you think?"

"Which is why I'm going to be bringing him something sweet to chew on," Jade replied. "He's too young to be won over by reason, I think simply treating him like the royalty he is will be sufficient to placate his violent tendencies and win him over to our side."

"You really think you can bribe him to join our cause?" The guard asked.

"So little faith, Onyx," Jade said, pushing away from the door. "He's too young to remember much at this age, but its the perfect time to teach him the truth about the witch queen and her crystal. We'll be able to raise him into the perfect successor for the throne, one who will stand up for the good of the people." She paused, voice softening. "How is your father holding up?"

Onyx frowned, his posture stiffening. "Not well. A little worse every day. He should have died months ago, but that cursed crystal..."

"I know," Jade said, placing her arm on his shoulder. "Its unnatural. We will return this world to its natural order when we destroy it."

"Jasper has risked everything for this little project of yours," Onyx said, eager to change subjects. He glanced behind him at the door where the two young princes were. "If things don't go our way..."

"Don't worry," Jade said, voice quiet. "If he doesn't come around soon, I'll start adding something special to his food."

Onyx raised an eyebrow, "You're going to ruffie the crown prince?"

"No, not street drugs. I'll use something a bit more specialized, and a smaller dosage since they are so small." Jade sighed, tapping her foot again in a nervous habit. "I don't think it will come to that though. I've only just begun his re-education."

"Just make sure it gets done," Onyx said, rolling his shoulders. He'd been on guard duty for several hours now and he was starting to get stiff from standing in the same position for so long. "Its your head on the chopping block if Jasper decides this plan isn't going our way."

"I will take full responsibility," Jade said, nodding. "When do we move to the next safe house?"

"A few days," Onyx replied.

"Good, that should be enough time to at least convince the crown prince we won't hurt him or his baby brother, maybe even enough time to make him compliant."

"You're too soft on them. Fear goes a long way with kids this young, you could snap him into line in no time with a little force," Onyx suggested.

"No," Jade said, voice cold. "Fear makes enemies, and we want him on our side not plotting to escape or rise against us. He might comply like a good soldier if we did that, but he is still the crown prince and we need him groomed and ready to inherit the throne when the time comes. And he can't be a brainless grunt when that day arrives. He needs a softer touch, but I'm confident he will become our greatest asset in the coming years."

"You're scary sometimes," Onyx muttered.

"Better remember that before you open your mouth again to tell me how to do my job," Jade said, turning to walk towards the food shelter where the supplies were stored. Onyx watched her back as she left, saying nothing.

He'd known Jade for years, since they were kids, and she'd always had a bit of dangerous edge. But nowadays, he saw less and less of the sympathetic sister-like friend he'd once known and more of the no-nonsense revolutionary she had become. He knew firsthand how difficult things in this new world were, especially with his father's situation. But he had to wonder, why did Jade seem to hate the crystal with such a profound loathing? None of her family was experiencing the prolonged suffering of longevity that the crystal had triggered, and she never spoke about her friends. Did she even have friends?

Whatever it was, Onyx felt as though Jade was keeping information from him. And his gut told him that whatever Jade's secret was, it was the driving factor changing her into someone he didn't recognize.

Its for the best, he told himself, rotating his arms a bit to stretch. The anticrystallists needed as many loyal followers as they could get, and having anyone with Jade's education and cunning was of huge benefit. Her recently increased willingness to do whatever it took to further their cause was highly valued by those at the top.

But the sinking feeling he had that there was something wrong with Jade did not go away.

AN: Two original characters. I only realized Jade had already been used with Jadeite AFTER naming Jade and then I'd already passed the point of caring enough to change it. My oopsies.


End file.
